1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hydraulic dashpot, which is adapted for damping out vibrational energy, for example, in machine applications and the like, and which is capable of being adjusted to absorb vibrations of differing kinetic energy quantities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydraulic dashpots basically comprise a pressure tube filled with fluid and having slidably mounted therein a piston which is connected to a piston rod adapted to receive impact or vibrational forces. Heretofore, certain hydraulic dashpots have been provided with a metering orifice for the pressure tube through which fluid is forced when the dashpot is under load, and means for regulating the effective area of the metering orifice. Principally, prior orifice regulating means have not been as simple in construction, and have not offered as fine an adjustment, as might be desired; and prior dashpots otherwise have not been as efficient in operation, as durable in service, as compact in construction, and as economical to manufacture, as might be desired.